Surprises
by bubbly123
Summary: Brennan and Booth are getting married and have some unpexpected new to deal with, when an old Friend of Brennans shows up, and things don't look so good.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my second story, I wrote this one with my sister and two other best friends! The Checker Box is referring to the karaoke place they went in the Wannabe in the Weeds episode!_**

Seeley Booth sat staring at his wife to be, she had been working all day and it was getting extremely annoying. They would be getting married in three weeks and they still had what seemed like a million more preparations to complete before the big day. Booth sighed, it was hard to believe that Temperance Brennan had agreed to marry him, of course it had been reluctantly. She had been against marriage for the longest time, but come to the conclusion that marring her FBI partner couldn't be that bad.

She had decided this shortly after the incident at the Checker Box, trying to cope with the thought of loosing Booth forever had brought up things she had only dreamed before. She realized that risking loosing him again was not an option and going out on a limb had told him everything she had aver hidden from him starting with the fact that she was quite in love with him.

After the two had dated for a few months, Booth had plucked up the courage and brought up the subject of marriage, Brennan was sceptical at first, but after a few weeks of thinking it over she realized that the only one she could ever imagine herself with was him, and if marring him was what she had to do to keep it that way, then she would happily marry him. She brought up the subject herself a few days after making her decision and he proposed to her the next day, over a large box of take out. He had gotten down on one knee and had stared at her with his brown eyes full of more compassion then she had ever seen them have and had exposed a princess cut diamond ring. She had quickly said yes, and they were discussing wedding plans the next day.

Booth walked up to her "Honey, you have been working all day. why don't we go out somewhere to enjoy a nice dinner and discuss our wedding plans". So finally after she agrees to go, Booth takes her by the hand and walks her to their SUV. They pulled up to a gorgeous new restaurant that had just been built up-town. As they walk inside there was romantic music playing in the back ground and the lights were dimmed lightly. As they were being seated Booth finally asked her who she wanted to be her brides maid. Temperance had been avoiding this for as long as she could, because in fact she didn't know. So she says "I want it to be a surprise. You'll know at the wedding." She then looked down at her beautiful diamond ring, looking back to a year ago to when she would have never thought that she would ever even thinking about dating him and now he is planning to marry him in less than three weeks.

She sighed and looked at Booth, she was in love with the man, it seemed imposable that she, Temperance Brennan, could possibly be in love. When they had finished dinner they went back to the Jeffersonian to get some of the paper work that she had insisted she get to work on over the weekend.

Temperance walked into the lab she went strait to Angela's office. "Hay Ang." Temperance said. " Hay Bren." said an extremely tiered looking Angela who was rocking her baby girl who's name was Patience Joy Hogins to sleep.

" Angela." Temperance took a long breath, " would you be my maid of honor?" " yes I would love to be your maid of honor!" Angela squealed so loud she woke up her baby and Zach came running in to her office to see what was going on, then left seeing every thing was okay. " I thought babies where fun but Patience has no Patience! What do you think about having a baby?"

Brennan looked over at her best friend and sighed, she'd never really thought seriously about having children, sure the thought had ran threw her mind once or twice, but now that she was marrying Booth things would definantly change. "I've never really thought about it, I don't really think I'm ready to have children. Logically speaking my job would be very hard to balance along with a child." Angela laughed."Why does everything have to be so logical with you, Bren? Can't you just go out a limb once in a while?"

"I'm going out on a limb in about three weeks, Ange. I'm getting married, something I said I'd never do." Angela bounced Patience lightly and laid her back into her rocker. "I guess your right, I'm proud of you, Bren. You followed your heart, instead of your logical mind. So, when are we going shopping for your wedding dress?" Brennan looked at her best friend, happy that she had someone to tell everything to. Maybe just maybe she would think about having a baby someday, but now was not the time, and Angela understood that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bones slips on her beautiful, white wedding dress she shakes with nervousness She never thought that she would fall in love with Booth nevertheless marry him. Angela walks in her Lovely brides maid dress that was a cream yellow that matched all of the men, including Hodgins, She walked up to Temperance and looks her deep in the eyes and just says blatantly "you can do this."

When Temperance replied "I know, its just... I was thinking about our conversation we had about having kids and... I don't think I am ready, I mean I am going to have to take care of Parker and everything I don't know what I would do with two kids." Angela singed " I thought the same thing. I never dreamed about having kids, well I did when I was little but that was back when I thought that santa brougth them, but Booth really loves you so he will wait if you want him to and then when you think you are ready... well then you guys can talk to santa." Angela said.

What Angela didn't know is that her and Booth had already "talked to santa" yes Temperance Brennan was pregnant, at least four weeks, but she had told no one about it not even Booth. Temperance and Angela walked out of the dresing room and Hogins walked up to them ,he was Booth's best man.

"What if I trip and fall" Temperance asked "you won't, you have very good coordination." Hodgins replied. "now go on!!" Hodgins said. Angela linked arms with Hodgins and Cam and Zach did the same and walked down the beach towards the alter. As soon as the piano started playing Temperance walked out on to the beach with a beautiful sunset shining on her face she saw Booth standing up at the alter and thought he looked amazing.

When she reached the alter Booth smiled brightly at her, she had never seen him smile so big, it warmed her heart and made her happy they were being married, though she still felt like she was living in a very odd dream, but a good dream none the less.

Her stomach flip flopped when the priest started talking, and she didn't know if it was from the growing life inside of her or from the fact that she had never been so nervous in her life. The service flew by extremely fast, faster than she had been expecting, the next thing she knew she was kissing Booth and walking down the Ile hand in hand with her new husband.

After the service, they went to the after party. " So how does it feel to be Temperance Brennan-Booth?" Booth asked her while they were dancing" It feels amazing." She smiled. "Unbelievably amazing." After the song was over they walked over to there table.

"Can I have everbodys ationion!" Hodgins said "I would like to make a toast Temperance Brennan-Booth, and to her husband Seely Booth, everyone I work with at the Jeffersonian have been my friends since the day I got there ,admittedly some took a longer time to befriend, but none the less we all became a very odd and close family. then Booth came along at first I din't like him at all, none of us did except for Temperance, after a while he became a part of our big happy family,everbody saw that Brennan and him were ment to be together, exept for them. It took them three ,very close to four, years for them to figure it out, I am so happy for them, not just because I know they'll have a great life with one antoher, but,also, I won't get sucked into anymore schemes by Angela to get them together, so to my friends the bride and groom." Hodgins held up his glass as did everyone else.

"That was a really nice speech Hodgins." Booth said pating him on the back. Hogins smiled at him, Booth turned back to Brennan who seemed to have a worried look on her face. "Booth could I talk to you for a minute?" Temperance asked. They walked over to a less crowded place. "Okay Booth this is going to be hard for me to tell you this but, as Angela puts it, we had a talk with santa." " What?" Booth asked looking confused." Booth, I'm pregnant."

**_See we did give you the baby and the wedding, we were planning it all along in our scheming little brains! Anywayz, please reveiw and tell us what you think of this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_We are sorry for any "grammatical errors", we did spell check it. This is just to show what happend after Booth passed out, we promise the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are loved!! Thanks for all the reveiws so far!_**

Booth stared at his partner/wife and passed out, flopping to the floor with a loud bang. Temperance looked down at him and bit her lip, this was not what she had expected his reaction to be.

Booth slowly came back to reality and saw Brennan kneeling over him with most of the wedding guests behind her. "Booth,... Booth,...BOOTH!"Temperance slapped him on the face lightly. Booth grabbed her hand from slapping him again, he was sure she didn't mean to hurt him, but she was succeeding in it either way.

He sat up and looked at her, hadn't she just told him he was the father, to _her_ child, on their wedding day? "Bones? Am I going to be a father?" Brennan bit her lip again. "Please don't pass out again, Booth. I really don't need that right now."

She stood up and looked down at him, than grabbed his hand trying to help him up. He stood and looked at her curiously, she turned toward the confused crowd, and spoke loudly.

"Excuse me, everyone can I have you attention please? Booth and I have some new to tell you." Booth looked at her and smiled, apperantly they _were _having a baby after all. He took her hand catching on."Were having a baby!"

The crowd inhaled sharply and Angela squealed loudly, (she had already known about it of course, it was her 'female sixth scence' that had told her a while back).Hogins dropped his wine glass with a loud shatter that echoed around the silent room. Zach grinned widely, (he had know for a while now, he hadn't been her grad student for nothing. And he new better than to tell people about that sort of thing, the last time he had told the entire family about his sister's pregnancy, he had been slapped, quite hard).

Cam laughed and looked up at the bride and groom. "I hope you don't expect an extremely long maternity leave, because trust me, we need you." Temperance laughed and looked at Booth and grinned, he breathed in deeply and kissed her softly. He was extremely nervous but unbelievably happy none the less, the easiest part was over, now it was time to tell Parker and _his_ boss.


	4. Chapter 4

One week after her wedding Temperance sat at her office desk thinking how life with a baby was going to be like. She was hesitant to marry Booth in the first place and now she was going to have a baby, she just couldn't figure out what had happened to the Brennan that was completely logical and didn't believe in marriage, and who had no plans to have children. Temperance was pulled out of her thought by a knock on the door. "Hay Bones, are you ready to go tell Parker about the baby?". Brennan followed Booth to the SUV this was going to be along day.

As Booth held open the passenger side door Temperance said "how are we going to tell a little boy that his _new_mommy is going to have a baby?" Booth helped her into the car and went around to the drivers side and got in before he replied "... We can take him to McDonald's." bones giggled as she thought of little Parker sitting there eating his chicken nuggets and her saying _Parker you are going to have a little baby brother or sister. _She didn't believe it herself so how was she going to make a little boy like Parker believe it?

--

Booth and Temperance sat in one side of the table and looked toward Parker playing with his toy he had gotten out of his _happy_meal when Bones finally decides it is time to tell him. "Parker" he looked up at her. " Me and your daddy are going to have a little baby that will be your little brother or sister." He just sat there looking at straight at her. "Does that mean you don't like me any more?" he replied. Booth chimed in and said "No, we love you its just... wouldn't you like to someone to play with?" Parker took this into consideration before saying "Okay it would be fun to have someone to play with!" Booth and Temperance both sighed with relief.

When they were back home booth tucked Parker into bed and then when he came back he found Temperance sitting at the computer looking up baby names. She then looked up to see booth staring at her. "what..." booth snapped back into reality and said "nothing, you are just so beautiful." " oh " she said, a blush making its way up her face. " I found some names I like... what about Nicholas for a boy and Nichole if it is a girl?" Booth just looked at her and replied "honey, that is like eight months away. We can pick a name when we know what gender it is."

* * *

Booth rolled over on his side trying to get to sleep, he had been restless ever sense Parker had asked him if having a baby meant that he didn't like him anymore, he hoped Parker understood that he was just as special and loved as his unborn sister of brother, but the fact that he would even think something like that made him wonder if Parker was really ok with the thought of having a new baby sister or brother.

Booth sighed and roled over onto his back staring at the ceiling, he didn't want his and Parker's relationship to change just because he was having another baby, sure he expected a little change, but he knew _that _change would be good change. He rolled out of bed deciding to go get something to drink, maybe that would help him sleep better.

When he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge pulling our a bottle of water and sitting down at the kitchen table. Brennan didn't have very many snacks that weren't healthy for you, and seeing as they had decided to move into her apartment, (as it was bigger and they were going to need more room), Booth didn't have very many options for a_ tasty_ midnight snack.

He flipped off the light in the kitchen and made his way down the hall towards Parker's room, maybe it was best to just check up on Parker instead of eating any of Temperance's super healthy food. He gently cracked open the door and peaked at the sleeping figure of his son. He looked so peaceful laying silently in a deep slumber. Booth sighed, he wished that Rebbecca would let him see Parker more, now that he was married to Brennan it was important that Parker got along with her, especially sense she was having a baby.

Booth covered his son up and laid a soft kiss on his hair, he stepped back and left the room closing the door with a quite click. He went into the living room and looked around, it was his third night sleeping in Temperance's apartment, (Parker's first), he had moved in right after their honey moon to Hawaii and was still finding it hard to occupy himself without a TV. Brennan had promised that they would get one soon, but they hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Booth searched the room, looking for something he could do to occupy his time. He glanced at the lap top Brennan had been using to look up baby names, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to look at a few name options, just to get a few ideas. He turned the computer on and went to the web sight Temperance had been on earlier that day.

After half and hour of looking threw names, Booth had written a list of his favorite names. For girls he had,Azzurra-Means "azure, sky blue" in Italian,Emma-Derived from Germanic _ermen_ meaning "whole" or "universal",Gloria-Means "glory" in Latin, and Liliana-Derived from Latin _lilium_ meaning "lily". For boy's names Booth had, Solomon- means"peace", Daniel-meaning "God is my judge",Caleb-Means "dog" in Hebrew, and Lucas-Latin form of _Loukas._

He shut the computer down and yawned, maybe he should try to go to sleep now, he would show Brennan his list in the morning. He slowly made his way back into the bedroom he shared with Temperance laying down and cuddling against the sleeping form of his wife.

The next day Booth got up and found Parker in the living room playing on his nitido. " Hey bud, what game are you playing?" " ninja turtles, I'm almost to the last leve!" Parker said. Booth went into the kitchen to start breakfast when he heard Brennan get out of bed, Booth walked down the hall when he turned to the bathroom he saw Temperance sitting on the floor looking pail, "are you alright?" Booth asked her. " Dose it look like I'm alright?" Brennan asked while gettting up out of the floor. " Jeez Bones no need to be so snappy." Booth said. Booth decided to tell Brennan about the baby names later since it was a hectic morning, Parker was going to be late for school and Brennan was late for work.

After they had dropped of Parker they drove strait to the Jeffersonian. " By Bones." Booth said, " By." Temperance lend over the passenger side and gave Booth a kiss.

Temperance walked into the lab like every morning and went strait to her office she still hadn't been feeling that well she hated the morning sickness she had puked three times that morning.

Temperance was going through files that were sitting on her desk, " knock knock!" , Temperance immediately recognized that voice, It was Sully's.

" Sully, your back." Brennan said while getting up out of her chair and hugging him. " Yeah, It was long and hard being away from you that long." Sully said while moving towards Brennan as if he was going to kiss her. " What are you doing?" " Well I was going to kiss you you know pick up were we left off.". " I can't Sully, and I don't want to pick up were we left off, even if I wasn't married and expecting a kid I still wouldn't ." Temperance said, " Wait did you just say what I think you said." Temperance nodded, "Then who's the baby's daddy?" Sully asked. " Booth is the baby's daddy." just then Booth walked into her office. "Who?"Sully asked in a confused tone, "he's the baby's daddy." Brennan said pointing at Booth, " what?" Sully said fully grasping the subject but was still in shock, " I'm the baby's daddy, why are we even talking about this?" Booth asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know It a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!_**

Booth glares at sully and then back at Temperance, it was his signal to see if she was okay. Temperance had the look on her face that said she was uncomfortable with sully being close to her so Booth walked up to her and put her arm around her. "uh..." Sully said " I think I will leave now I hope you have a great day, I will see you around." as he walked out the door he turned around to get one last glance at her. Brennan bit her lip in confusion, just because she couldn't be involved romantically with him didn't mean she didn't want to still be friends with him, right?

--

When Temperance got home she ran some water in her tub and made a bubble bath. Before she stepped in she looked down at her stomach. She was getting bigger now, it had been about two months now. She Lay back in the bubbles and closed her eyes, she day dreamed about what it would be like to have a child of her own. She had seen so many people with kids of there own. Some of them, like Parker, where nice, But then some of them could be really mean. She had no experience with children other then Parker and she only saw him every other weekend and on every other holiday, so she really didn't know what went on in his life during the week.

Then she started to think about why Sully had came back and thought that they could pick up were they left off? Did he not expect her to find some one els? Did he think he was the only one for her? So many thoughts were running through her head!

When she came out to the kitchen Booth was in the Kitchen cooking. She never knew that he even knew how to turn on the oven. " Hey, how was your bath?" he asked as he looked up to see her walk in. "It was very relaxing." she responded. " I thought that we might be able to go out to pick out a new television seeing as you smashed in your old one with a base-ball bat, if you are up to it that is." He said as he looked at her smiling. " okay, but right now I am starving, what are you cooking?" " I, am making spaghetti!" he said as he mixed the meat sauce that goes on top. " sounds delicious."

--

" Welcome to best-buy." the greeter said as Booth and Brennan came through the front door. "oh-man look at this one Temp." Booth called out from one side of the store as he pointed to a 65" plasma screen t.v. with surround sound speakers. " That one cost 7,000." the man at the front desk said as if 7,000 was no big deal. Temperance widened her eyes as she looked at the man and said " I don't think that is what we are looking for." "oh, come on Bones, please just think we could buy a new house and just think how good it would look." Temperance didn't even think about buying house but now that she thinks about they would have to seeing as now they are a family and they were expecting to here from Santa in about 6-7 months. " well... I guess it couldn't hurt." " thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you!" Booth replied as he hugged her with a huge smile across his face. "but, we have to go shopping for the baby next." she told him " okay what ever you want to do!"

Brennan was going through Dillard's as she came across the baby section. She went through the rack and found a green and pink sundress. she held it up toward Booth. " what do you think?" she asked him. " Bones we don't even know if it is a girl yet or not. we will find out when we go next month to the doctor." He said as she hung it back on the rack and walked into the maternity section. " I hate trying to find clothes that I actually look good in." " honey you will only have to go through this for about 6 more months, you need to make every thing last, this are the good times in your life that you need to slow down and take the time to enjoy." Brennan just stood there holding a pair of jean over-all's. " yeah I guess you are right, I think I just want to go home. we can come back when we find out what gender it is."

After they had eaten the second time that night ( more like Temperance had eaten the second time that night.) Booth told her about the baby names, they couldn't agree on a boy's name but they did agree on a girls name. " So, are you shure you like the name Emily?" Booth asked Brennan one more time just to make shure. " Yes I love that name." Brennan repiled sounding a little anoyed, "okay just checking." Booth said, " I think I'm going to bed." Brennan said, Booth stooded up with her, " Yeah I think I will two.".

**_ please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_We appreciatethe constructive criticism that we seem to be getting quite often, and do want you to know that we try with our writing. It's hard to perfect things on the first read, we skip so many errors when we read it, that when we re-read it we can't believe that we really make that many mistakes! The reason we spelled Hodgins as Hogins was because when I first made the account someone told me that it was spelled Hogins not Hodgins, but, after a glance at the back of the DVD box for the first season of BONES, we realized it actually was Hodgins! So thank you for pointing that out to us! Oh, and by the way, sorry if we made them get their first ultra sound to soon, we arn't really sure which month of the pregnancy you go to get your first ultrasound on, or when you can finally tell what gender the baby is._**

Booth woke early the next morning, thinking over the name Emily, would it really fit there daughter? He had dreamt about it all of last night and decided that thinking up a few other names couldn't be that bad, you know, just in case. On a boy's name he was lost, he liked quite a few names, but hadn't settled on one that Brennan liked to. So thinking on more boy names he liked wouldn't be a bad idea either.

He stumbled over to the coffee pot still a little drousy from sleep, he quickly put a filter in the top and added the coffee, poored in the water and set the temperature, then closed the lid and sat back in a chair to wate. He slowly drifted into a light slumber but was quickly pulled from said light slumber when the answering machine beeped loudly.

Booth groaned and walked over towards the blinking machine, he pressed the button on the machine a little bit harder than what was necessary, and a message started playing. " Monday,nine, twenty, two, pm." there was a beep then a pause. "Hay, Temperance, this is Sully. I was just calling to see if we could, you know, grab some coffee and catch up. I'm really sorry I ran out of your office so quick, it was just a major surprise, you, being with, Booth. I'm sorry if I offended you, but, I still hop we can catch up, I know I've already said it but, I'm really really sorry! Anyway, if you do want to catch up, call me back, you know my number! See ya!"

Booth bit his tongue, he had never really like Sully, but had treated him decently on Brennan's behalf. The fact that he wanted to get together with his ex-girlfriend, _his _new wife, and "catch up" really didn't sound all that fantastic. Booth pressed the delete button and hoped Sully wouldn't call back, maybe he was being jealous, maybe he was being to "over protective", but it had taken forever for him to win over Brennan's love and attention and he was not about to let _Sully _take that away from him.

--

About an hour later Temperance woke up with a very full bladder and quickly rushed to the bathroom, that was one of the biggest things she hated about pregnancy, having to pee every fifteen minutes. She sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom relieved and made her way into the kitchen, with an empty bladder came an even emptier stomach.

Booth was cooking baccon when she came in, she breathed in deeply, the smell was intoxicating, especially to a hungry pregnant women. "Morning, Booth!" She came up behind him and rapped her hands around his waste, he took the baccon off of the eye of the stove, turned the stove off, then turned Brennan around in his arms.

"Good morning to you to. You seem cheery this morning, sleep well?" she nodded her head as he kissed her on the forehead. "you?" Booth smiled and nodded his head as well, kissing her softly on the lips. "Like a baby." Temperance smiled and unconsciously brought a hand down to her slightly swollen abdomen, at the comment. Booth saw and placed his hands over her's, kissing her yet again.

--

After they had eaten breakfast and cleaned up the mess _made _from breakfast, they dressed and got ready for their first ultrasound, when they would be able to tell what the baby's gender was. Booth was ecstatic but not as much as Brennan who had been running her hands over her stomach all morning, trying to decide what she thought the baby was.

When they had both gotten ready they quickly made their way to the doctor's office and sat patiently waiting in the waiting room until the nurse called Temperance's name.

"Temperance Brennan-Booth..." the nurse called standing at the door way. "That's us" Brennan spoke toward Booth. "yep, here comes the moment of truth..." Booth stood up to help Brennan out of her chair and walked her toward the nurse "please follow me to your room." As they walked into the room the nurse said " You can lay down on this table if you would like, the doctor will be with you shortly." "Thank you" Temperance replied.

"Temperance we've been threw a lot, but I think this is going to be the biggest thing ever." Booth said as he looked at her. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what it's going to be!" she replied with excitement in her voice. "yeah I know, I was wondering-" the doctor came in interrupting the conversation holding a medical chart and said "Are we ready to find out the gender of your baby?" "more then ready" Temperance said as she still kept her eyes on Booth trying to decide what he was going to say.

--

Temperance watched the doctor look at the screen with his head cocked to the side she spoke up and said " Doctor, is everything okay with the baby?" The doctor looked at her and smiled " yes everything is okay with your little girl ... and your little boy." he replied. Brennan looked at Booth and saw the face that he made right before the time he had passed out at their wedding. The man had been threw more than she could imagine with being a sniper and an FBI agent, but simple things like this made him pass out. "Booth,Booth are you okay?" with a loud thunk he was on the floor. "Oh great, there he goes again." she told the doctor.

When Booth snapped back the doctor was kneeling over him with a wet wash clothe on his fore-head, and Brennan standing over him looking worried. "What happened?" Booth said as he tried to sit up. "you fainted." the doctor told him. "oh..." he said as he came to his feet. The doctor patted Booth on the back and looked at Temperance who walked over towards her husband still looking slightly worried.

"Maybe we should go now, you know, take some time for this to settle in, we'll be back in a few weeks for out next ultra sound." "Ok, I will see you then." the doctor said as he smiled and waved.

--

Booth helped Brennan into the SUV and went around to his side and got in, it was his turn to have Parker, and Booth had a surprise for Brennan before they went to pick him up. "So... what do you think?" Temperance said to Booth. " what do you mean?"

"I mean... what do you think about having... twins?" Booth looked straight ahead at the road ahead of him. "well... this isn't what we planned." Temperance just sat there and turn her head toward him and said "Well, we didn't really plan having a baby at all. Are you not happy?" Booth stopped the SUV at a red light and looked at her bent over and kissed her.

"No, I'm very happy. I just really wasn't expecting two at once." Booth quickly shook his head then looked back over at Temperance."Before we pick up Parker I want to show your something, so close your eyes." Temperance closed her eyes and asked "were are we going?" Booth just said " you'll see when we get there."

--

Booth parked the SUV and went around to help Temperance out, he held her hand and guided her a few steps and he said "okay...open you eyes." Temperance took her hands off her eyes and right in front of her was a beautiful Victorian house. "oh, my..." Booth looked at her and said with a huge smile across his face. "so what do you think, it has five bedrooms and four bathrooms, plus... a two car garage with a full basement."

Temperance stood there in shock and said "How do you think we'll be able to afford this?" Booth chuckled and replied "I've been putting money back even before I asked you to marry me, and besides you've been putting some back to, so I think between both of our salary's that will be able to came up with the money" Temperance began to smile and she looked at him and kissed him.

Brennan and Booth then climb back into the SUV, after Booth confessed to accedentaly leaving the key to the house at Brennan's apartment. Brennan spoke up and said "Are you sure we can do this?" Booth looked her in eyes and said "I wouldn't have brought you to see it if I didn't think that we could." Temperance sighed with relief and closed her eyes.

--

When she opened her eyes she was laying in her bed. She went out into the living room and Parker and Booth were sitting in front of the television and both turned around when they heard her come in. "well hello. Look who decided to come and join us." Booth spoke as he turned back toward the t.v. Temperance came around the couch and sat next to Booth, she kissed him then he said "how was your nap?"

she stretched and said "wonderful." "good , because Parker and I thought that we would go out to eat tonight, you know, in celebration of our twins." Temperance smiled and said "I'll go get ready." So she got up and went back to her bedroom to her walk-in closet and found her new maternity V-neck black satin dress. She put it on and went back out, when she stepped out Booth looked back and said "you look amazing!" Temperance looked down and gave a little twirl "thank you." Booth stood up and turned off the television, Parker wailed "hey... I was watching that." "Parker... we need to go, if we want to get a seat."

--

Booth buckled Parker and then went to help Bones in. He went and got in, when he cranked the car Parker's _Children's _CD was still playing _o' McDonald _in the back ground. "So were do you want to go?" Booth asked. Parker replied "McDonald"s" "other then McDonald's" Booth added. "there is always that one French restaurant down from my old apartment." Booth Smiled remembering that was were they had there first actual date. "Sure!" Brennan remarked. So Booth spead off to make his way threw the traffic.

--

As they walk to there table Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, "are we going to tell Parker about the house?" Temperance nodded and sat down in the window part of the booth. The waitress came by and asked "what can I get you to drink." Booth replied "I think I'll all take a sweet tea with a lemon on the side." Temperance scanned quickly over the drink options. "I'd like the same." Parker looked at the two adults, not wanting to be left out. "Me too!" He exclaimed.

Booth smiled at his son and looked over at Brennan deciding that this would be as good a time as any to mention his new ideas for their babies name's. "Bones, I was thinking, and you know, sense we are having twins and all, maybe we should change the name's, I know you like the name Emily, and we can still have our daughter's middle name the same, but I was thinking more along the lines of Rachell or Rosella."

Brennan set down her menu and looked up at Booth pondering what he had said. "Rosella Emily Brennan-Booth, that sounds nice." She smiled at Booth and picked her menu back up. "I was also thinking that maybe Robert or Ronald would be good for our son's name, oh and I thought that we could add your name to our daughter's, you know, name her after her mother." Booth added.

Temperance closed her menu, he dinner decided on. "Rosella Emily Temperance Brennan-Booth or Rosella Temperance Emily Brennan-Booth _or _Rosella Temperance Brennan-Booth?" Booth thought a moment than answered. "I like the first one best, Rosella Temperance Emily Brennan-Booth. But what do you think about our son's name?"

Brennan breathed in deeply and bit her lip in thought. "What about, Ryan Hayden Seely Brennan-Booth?" Booth scrunched up his nose. "How about Mitchel instead of Hayden? I like the other two names." Brennan shook her head. "I don't really like the name Mitchel." she thought for a moment then spoke up. "What about Ryan David Seely Brennan-Booth?" Booth grinned. "So our children will be named, Rosella Emily Temperance Brennan-Booth and Ryan David Seely Brennan-Booth?" Brennan nodded, and Booth smiled.

"I love it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay everyone who was suggestingI get a beta reader well I did. Reviwe's are loved!_**

Booth, Brennan and Parker got in late from the restaurant and the phone rang right when they got in the door.

" Brennan."

" Hello Temperance, this is Sully I was wondering if you had got my message?"

"What message?" Brennan asked confused.

"The message I left this morning about how I was sorry about acting the way I acted in your office the other day. If you could forgive me, I would love to take you to get some coffee - as friends of course," Sully said.

"That sound's nice, I'll meet you at the diner at seven tomorrow," Brennan said, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

" Okay. Bye, see you tomorrow." Sully said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Booth asked stepping into the living room.

"No one, did you put Parker to bed?" Brennan asked, not telling Booth that it was Sully since, well, he hated him.

"Yes Parker is asleep. About the names, I was kind of having second thoughts. I mean, I like the boysâ€™ name, but the girlsâ€¦ I'm just not feeling Rosella. I like Emily and Temperance, so maybe it could be Emily Temperance?" Booth said.

"I'll think about it, but for now I'm going to bed."

--

"So are you excited about having twins or what?" Angela asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well it is sort of exciting, but at the same time itâ€™s scary, because at first I wasn't even sure about having one." Temperance replied as she typed at her computer. She was behind on the case she was working on, and she couldn't stop for anything or it could cost someoneâ€™s life.

"I completely understand. Patience is not waking up at night any more so I can actually sleep at night... you know that is the only really bad part of having a child; in the beginning they always want their mommy to hold them and be next to them, but other than that, babies are the best thing a person can have to happen to them." she said.

"Parker seems to like the idea. We already have the name's picked out and everything." Temperance told Angela that they were expecting to name them Rosella (or Emily they still hadn't decided) and the boysâ€™ name was Ryan. Angela crinkled her nose at the sound of them.

"Yeah... how about... Abigail and Adam? That would be cute for them; theyâ€™re baby names and when they grow up it sounds more mature."

Temperance cocked her head to the side and decided to add them to the list of names. She also took out the ultrasound pictures and looked at them for a while until she heard a tap on her office door. She looked up and there was Booth.

"Hey... whatcha doin'?" Booth asked as he came around her desk.

"Oh..." She quickly hid the picture's under the desk. "Nothing."

Booth looked at her with curiosity. Brennan stood up and walked toward the door and suddenly turned around.

"What do you think about the names Abigail and Adam?" She was shocked that she just asked that because she knew how much Booth liked the other names they had picked out. Booth looked a little confused when he replied.

"I ... Theyâ€™re cute." Brennan smiled and walked out the door.

When Brennan arrived home she sat on there couch and lay down. They were in the process of packing to move so there were boxes everywhere and Booth had to work late tonight, so there wasn't anything for her to do. She lay there for awhile before she reached out and picked up her phone to dial Angela's number.

"Hello." It was Hodginsâ€™ voice.

"Hey, it's me Temperance... Is Angela around?"

"Sure hold on." Temperance sat there for about two minutes before she heard Angela's voice say,

"Hey, howâ€™s it going?" Temperance paused for a second before replying..

"Good. Do you want to go baby shopping with me? Booth is working late and I don't want to go by my self... seeing as I am almost four months pregnant." Angela quickly replied.

"Of course! I will be over at your house to pick you up in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I will go get ready." click and they were disconnected.

Angela and Brennan were sitting in Angela's Ford Explorer and Angela turned the radio down and asked

"Are you not happy?" Temperance sat there for a few minutes before saying,

"It's just different. I went from not even thinking about dating to being a pregnant bride to my partner, and now I find out itâ€™s twins and I am moving into a new home that I never even thought I would be able to afford... it's just ... different." Angela nodded in agreement. They were quiet the rest of the way to _Babies â€˜R Us._

_"Welcome to Babies â€˜R Us," _the lady at the front door said as they walked through the sliding door. Angela smiled and took a sales paper off of the rack.

"So what are we looking for?" Angela asked as she flipped through the paper. Temperance looked around and said,

"What does a baby need? " Angela laughed and said,

"About everything in this store." Brennan widened her eyes and said,

"We may need a few buggies!" Angela shook her head to agree. Brennan went through to look at the cribs because she knew that they were going to need two of those. She found a bedroom set. It had matching crib, dresser, high-chair, changing table, and rocking chair. "Look... these are cute!" Temperance said with a grin across her face. Angela agreed and said,

"You could get two sets."

After Temperance decided that she was going to go with it she flagged down a sales person and told her she wanted two of the sets to be shipped to their new address.

"Temperance, you are going to need bedding to go with that," Angela said as she dragged her toward the bedding. "Look over here... we could get these," she said as she pointed towards some plain white bedding.

When Temperance was at the check out line her phone rang, " Brennan." " You ditched me at the diner today." Sully said he sounded very frustrated." I'm sorry a few thing's came up and well I forgot." " Okay, I'll see you around, bye." Sully said, before she got the chance to say bye he had hung up.

" Who was that?" Angela asked, " No one." Brennan replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan hung up the phone looking at it curiously, Sully didn't sound to happy. She had honestly forgotten about ger plans with Sully, maybe she would drop by his apartment this afternoon and see if he still wanted to talk to her.

Temperance and Angela finished cheking out, loaded all of their stuff into Angela's car, and were heading towards Brennan's apartment, when she spoke up suddenly. "You know, Ange, I was thiking. What if we named the twins Angelina and Arther, or maybe Ginger, but we would call her Ginny for short , and Grayson?"

Angela cocked her head to the side thinking aout the names."I don't really like Arther that much, it sounds old manish, if you know what I mean. And I'm not that crazy about Ginger, but, then again, it's your baby, and I myself will be happy just to be the god mother. But I think, if you really want my opinion on names, you should name them something with a little more pizzaz, Temperance and Seeley are anything but normal names, and your children should have unique names to."

Brennan nodded her head and bit her lip, thinking the thought over." Your right, Ange. I'll mention that to Booth."

--

When the girls got back to Temperance's apartment they quickly unloaded the car and went inside to eat some luch. Angela had been giddy all day and was quickly winding down because of her empty stomach, and Brennan was starving even after having at least half a bag of chips before she left and a very large peice of chocolate cake that she had gotten when she had been at the mall.

Angela on the other hand, hadn't eatan anything and made herself a sandwhich while Temperance made herself one to. While they focased on their sandwhich making, Booth came home early for his lunch break and walked up behind Brennan hugging her to himself and making her jump about a mile in the air.

"Booth! You scared me, what is wrong with you! Give me a little bit of a warning how bought it?" Booth laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Would you stop calling me Booth? I'm your husband now, you should call me by my first name." Temperance took a bight of her now complete sandwhich and turned herself around in his arms.

"Speaking of your first name, _Seeley. _Angela recommended we name the twins something unique, you know, like our names." Booth nodded his head and looked over at Angela, who was eating her sanwhich and flipping threw a book of baby names.

"Did she now? And what unique name did you have in mind exactly?" Angela looked up at this and flipped to a page in the book she had marked."What about...Safira? Or maybe..." she flipped the page again." Ariana, or Amilia, or maybe even...Sabella. And for boys names," she flipped the pages once again."Seanan or Septimus, maybe...Xavior or possably...Aiden."

Temperance shook her head at her friend and sighed. "Angela, some of those names are a little _to _unique, don't you think?" Angela shook her head."I like them." "Yeah, Temperance, there not all bad." Booth said.

Brennan smiled and took the baby book from Angela, she wrote down the names that were marked on a piece of paper and wrote at the top 'List of possable names'. "We'll definantly think about it, Ange."

--

After Angela had stayed for at least three hours, she finnaly decided it was time she went home. Booth had left after grabbing some lunch and chatting with the girls for a while, so this ment that Temperance had the house to herself. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen thinking that packing up some stuff wouldn't hurt.

They were going to move into their new house next week, and she didn't have one thing packed.

--

After thirty minutes of packing up most of the kitchen, she decided that she should leave a little incase they decided to cook something. Brennan sat herself down on the couch and turned the tv on, she rarly watched tv, but she was bored, and there was nothing else to do. She was on maternaty leave so she couldn't work, she didn't really feel like packing, and she had read almost every anthropology jurnal she had.

Temperance flipped threw the channles and quickly turned the tv off, there was absoloutly nothing on tv that even remotly held her interest. She picked up the phone remembering that she still hadn't called Sully about getting together again. She dialed the number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hay, Sully. It's me, Temperance."

"Oh, Hay."

"I just thought I would call and apologize for standing you up this morning, it really did slip my mind."

"That's ok, I just thought, you know, that you didn't really want to see me and you were setting me up so I would get the picture."

"No! Definantly not! I was just busy, that's all...did you have fun on your year long trip?"

"It was...enjoyable. I really wish you would have gone with me though, you would have loved to stay in some of the places I stayed, the culture was amazing!"

"Yeah, well, you know, I had things that I was commited to here."

Sully grunted audobly over the phone. "What? Like Booth? Was _he _the reason you didn't go with me?"

"No, actually I had no feelings what so ever for Booth when I was dating you. I think it was about two months or so after you left that I realized that Booth had kind of filled in for you." Brennan said knowing that was a lie, she did have feelings for Booth then and that was the reason she didn't leave.

"Filled in? You meen you started seeing him only _two months _after I left?!"

"No! But he sort of filled the gap you'd left behind, you know."

"No,Temperance, I'm not really sure I do know."

"Look...you left...Booth was there,he helped me get through it. I didn't want to just forget about you at first, but then I realized that you weren't coming back any time soon, so one thing lead to another, and now I'm married to Seeley and almost three months pregnant with his twins."

"I didn't just...leave! I offered you a chance to go, but you didn't, it's not my fault! Your the one who ruined our realationship by refusing to go, and then marring Booth while I was gone!"

"What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to come back, so we could pick up were we left off? I don't think so, I am not the kind of women who waits for a guy, unless I'm madly in love with him and know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and unfortunantly,Sully, our realtionship was not heading in that direction!"

"What do you mean? I loved you! You didn't love me back, is that what your saying? I can't believe you! It wouldn't surprise me if you _had _been seeing Booth behind my back, your a lier!"

"I am anything but a lier,Sullivan! You just weren't the one! Don't you tell me you didn't get together with some other girls while you were on you year long trip turned into a year and a half trip!"

"I...I..I had every entintion of coming back to you though. I wanted to be with you, not the other girls, they weren't Temperance Brennan, and now I can't even have the real thing!"

"I can't even believe that I expected you to be sival about this, I thought you would understand! But no you have to turn everything around on me! I don't think I should have called at all, if this was what you wanted to catch up on when you envited me to coffee I'm glad I forgot about it! And by the way _Sullivan,_I have been Dr.Temperance Brennan-Booth now for almost three months!"

With that she hung the phone up angrily, slamming it back into the holder with a loud hmph!


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan sat in her office going over some paperwork; she had managed to sneak into the Jeffersonian without Cam or Booth finding out. She had been dying to get back to work. She finished with the paper work and put her pen back down her desk, making sure to shut the cap tightly.

She got up and went around the room towards her couch. She flopped down with a loud sigh and proceeded to drift to sleep.

--

She got up about an hour later and saw that someone had been in her office. She stood up gently and placed her hand on her large stomach to balance her self. She was almost five months pregnant with twins and she felt - and looked - bigger than ever before. She waddled her way over to her desk and sat herself back down in her desk chair.

Temperance looked through the papers on her unusually cluttered desk. None had gone missing, but the pen that she had been using to do paperwork with was uncapped, and she had made sure she put the cap on.

Brennan looked through her papers again and found a note scribbled hastily in very untidy handwriting, she read it over and promptly dropped it; her hands flying automatically to her abdomen.

Temperance shook herself and breathed in deeply. She picked up the note and grabbed her coat off the coat rack. She made her way out of the Jeffersonian, this time not caring if anyone saw her or not.. Brennan called a cab and made her way to the FBI building. Once she got inside she headed straight to Booth's office, stopping only to explain who she was and to run herself through the metal detector.

--

Booth sat staring at the agent in front of him, a confused look on his face. There was no way the idiot had already messed up on a case! Agent Sanders was a new agent, fresh from Quantico, and he had an extremely annoying knack for messing things up. Booth opened his mouth to express this opinion to the young agent, but was quickly cut off by his wife bursting through his office door looking pale and frightened.

Booth stood up immediately and made his way over to Temperance. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She looked up at him and wordlessly handed him the note.

--

_Temperance Brennan-Booth, I am writing to you to inform you that your life is in serious danger. Now, you may be asking how I know this, but that is obvious. I am the one who is endangering your life. I've thought about what you've said and decided that if I can't have you; no one can. You will be terminated. How? I do not know yet. When? I also do not know, but it will happen. You may think these are the ramblings of a mad man; a mad ex-FBI agent man, but they are not, they are serious, and I hope you know that!_

_Signed, your ex-beloved,_

_Thomas Sullivan._

_--_

Booth's mouth dropped in surprise. He didn't think the note was very creative, and most definitely thought that Sully sucked at being a deranged psycho killer, but still, it was a threat on his wife's life an unborn children's lives. He pocketed the note and looked back at Brennan, his face mirroring her frightened expression.

Booth went to his boss'es office and knocked loudly on the door, ignoring the jittery secretary. Cullen answered and looked at Booth angrily.

"I hope this is worth calling me out of a meeting agent Booth!"

Booth shook his head yes.

"Someone's threatened my wife's life!"

Cullen looked at Booth his expression still bored..

"You are an FBI agent, Booth. Deal with it.. What makes your wife any more important than all of the other people the FBI deals with?"

"It's not that, sir. I came because of _who _is threatening my wife's life. It's Sully, sir. You know, Thomas Sullivan, the one Temperance dated before marrying me?"

Cullen nodded his head and his expression became slightly more interested.

"I understand agent Booth. I'll get my secretary to get you any information we still have on Sullivan that might help your investigation. In the mean time, get Dr. Brennan somewhere safe."

Booth nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Booth turned towards the secretary, who had already started pulling data from her computer.

"Oh, and Booth, next time you come into my office like this, you can count on getting your ass kicked." Cullen said as he closed the door to his office.

Booth barely heard him as he headed out of the door, information in hand.

--

When Booth arrived back at his office Temperance was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He was remotely surprised that she hadn't run after him, but came to the conclusion that as large as she was getting, running would be quite difficult for her. He sat the folder he had down and pulled Brennan up from the chair.

"Temperance, you've got to tell me where you found the note, and what you told Sully when you spoke to him, it might help me catch him." Brennan nodded and told Booth what Sully had said over the phone, then explained were and when she had found the note. Booth was unhappy that she had called Sully herself, and even more unhappy that she had gone to work when she knew she shouldn't be going.

However, he quickly dismissed these facts and wrote down every word Temperance said. When she had finished talking and he had finished writing, he hugged her to him tightly then held her at arms length.

"You've got to go home, Temperance. You are not safe here, go to our new house. I know it's not furnished, but he won't expect you to be there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brennan nodded and kissed him softly, she then made her way out of the FBI building. She was standing on the corner of the street and looking around for a cab when two shots rang out and she was suddenly falling to the ground.

--

Booth heard the gunfire and, ignoring all safety procedures, ran out of his office and out of the FBI building. He saw Temperance immediately, surrounded by two EMTs that had fortunately been on a lunch-break at the cafe across the street. He ran to them stopping short when he caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye; Sully.

Booth ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. He took the gun from his grip and came extremely close to firing at Sully himself, but then thought about what would happen if he was sent to jail.. Brennan would be forced to raise their twins on her ownâ€¦ if she and twins were still alive. He couldn't think like that, no, they would be fine.

He pulled his cuffs from his jacket and made to cuff Sully, who quickly threw his head back when Booth got close enough. He lost his grip on the cuffs, and on Sully. Sully ran off quickly with Booth following close behind. Booth quickly caught up with him and tackled him again, mashing his head into the ground. Sully kicked and wailed as Booth hit him quite violently. A few on lookers gaped at the scene and started to call the police before Booth quickly flashed his badge.

Booth leaned in to whisper into Sully's ear.

"If you've killed her, or our children, I'll kill you. Mark my words, Sullivan, mark my words."

Sully threw his head back yet again, this time hitting Booth slightly harder. Booth was knocked out cold.

--

Brennan came to in a hospital bed with a nurse standing over her. She shook her head, but stopped quickly. It hurt horribly to move her head. She felt her forehead and discovered a bandage that was tied tightly around it. The memories of the shooting flooded her mind and she reached down at her stomach, checking to see if she could feel her babies moving at all.

She sighed in relief, when a few seconds later she felt two small kicks. The nurse was checking her IV and noticed that she was awake, finally.

"Ah, you are awake. It's about time; I thought you would never get up!" The nurse laughed in a nasal tone, then went out to go get the doctor.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, chart in hand.

"You are an extremely lucky woman, Mrs. Booth. You were shot twice, but still managed to pull through. We had an extremely difficult time operating on you. We almost lost you for a minute there, but you pulled through nicely! You've lost a lot of blood and I would like to keep you here at least another month to monitor your recovery. As you are five months pregnant, it's important that you get proper care."

Brennan looked at the doctor confused. Did he say she had been shot twice? Where else but her head? And where exactly was Booth?

"Where else was I shot? And where is my husband?"

The doctor smiled sweetly.

"Your husband went to get some coffee. Nurse Lina has just left to find him. As for where else you were shot," he pulled back the covers and pointed to a bandage around her left leg.

Temperance sighed, she had been shot twice. At five months pregnant, she was extremely lucky to be alive.

Booth came running into the room just as she had drawn the covers back over herself. He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips anxiously.

"You scared the ever living crap out of me, Bones! I thought you would never wake up! I thought you were you were going to die!"

Brennan did her best to try and hug Booth, but her bandage kept getting in the way.

"Seeley, I'm fine. You can stop worrying now; everything's going to be ok. Did you catch the person who did this?"

Booth looked down and shook his head guiltily.

"He got away. It was Sully, and I let him get away."

Temperance kissed Booth gently and stroked his cheek.

"It's not your fault. You were worried about me, and the babies. You'll get him, I know you will."

Booth smiled sadly and shook his head no.

"But that's just it._ I _won't get him. Cullen pulled me from the investigation because of the way I treated Sully when I did catch him. I wish I had done more though, I just bruised him a little and maybe uttered a teeny tiny threat but he deserved it after what he did to you!"

Brennan sighed again and closed her eyes.

"It's ok, Seeley. Don't you have confidence in your fellow FBI agents? And would you have really stopped yourself from beating him up again if you could go back and change what you did?"

Booth shook his head no and smiled down at his wife, kissing her once again. Maybe she was right.

--

"Hodgins... can you bring me some more nails from in the living room please?" Angela yelled over the radio that was blaring in the room.

Angela and Hodgins had been helping Booth with the house as Brennan wouldn't be able to do it herself, seeing as she was still in the hospital.

Angela was working on the final touches in the master bedroom. At that moment she was hanging up all the pictures that would go in the room.

"Sure, hold on."

Patience began crying in the background.

Hodgins came into the room, swaying back and forth with Patience in the crook of his arm and the nails in his other hand.

"Here," Hodgins said as he handed Patience to Angela. "It's your turn."

Angela gave him a fake smile and stood up bouncing Patience up and down trying to make her stop crying.

"Hello everyone!" Booth came in and said very cheerfully with Parker right behind him.

"HEY!" everyone said. Parker went and sat on the floor and opened his bag of toys that they had picked up on the way to the house.

"So, I was thinking," Booth said. Everyone began to laugh. "Hahaha...that maybe we could throw a big baby shower, we don't have anywhere close to all the stuff we need and... I don't know what a set of twins need."

Angela handed Hodgins Patience and jumped up and down.

"That would be perfect! We could have it on Friday! Iâ€™ll make the invitations and find a cake and decorations. We could even have it in the hospital so that Temperance can be in on it!"

Everyone seemed to be happy with this idea, Angela most of all. They all felt happier that day than they had since four weeks ago when Temperance had been shot. It had taken Booth a long time to get over the fact that he had let Sully slip but he had come to the conclusion that feeling guilty about it wasn't helping. Instead, he had put a ton of effort into fixing up their new house so it would look fantastic when Brennan got out of the hospital. Even though he still snuck some information about the case involving Sully's disappearance, it didn't take up all of his time.

"Daddy, how are we going to give the babies a shower when they aren't even here yet?" Parker asked very confused as Booth buckled him into the car. Booth chuckled and replied,

"No one is going to take a shower. It's just like a party were people bring things for the babies."

Parker looked at him and asked

"Well then, why do they call it a shower?"

Booth thought about it while he got in the car and buckled himself in before replying,

"You know, that is a very good question!" Booth started the car and backed up out of the drive way. "Why don't we sneak Brennan in some McDonald's?"

Parker agreed and said,

"Can I have some to?" Booth threw his head back and chuckled

"Of course you can, but you have to remember not to tell her about the baby shower!"

Parker nodded his head in agreement.

--

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" a lady's voice came over the speaker.

"I would like one chicken nugget Happy Meal, with coke to drink. A Big Mac with a side of large fries and a large Pepsi. A ten piece chicken nugget meal with a large sprite, and that will be all."

"That will be seventeen fifty eight. Please drive to the first window."

Booth drove up to the window grabbed their food and started driving toward the hospital.

--

Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan. He shut the door and pulled out the food he had brought and smuggled past the nurses.

"Oh my gosh! Outside food!" Temperance said in a whisper so that no one could hear her.

"I thought you might be pleased with it."

Brennan stuffed about four or five fries in her mouth and nodded her head.

Brennan, Booth and Parker ate their food and conversed.

"Sitting in this hospital is sooooo boring. Especially when you are as fat as me and you can barely roll onto your side or get up to go to the bathroom."

Parker laughed at the thought of Brennan wiggling trying to get up.

"Well you are over five months pregnant did you expect to be the same size as you were when you were eighteen?" Booth chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry we havn't written in FOREVER! We were moving, and as it normally is with moving, we where covered up with things to do! So, after much wait, you finally get. . .THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

Booth rounded the last corner in the hospital coming to a halt outside of his wife's room. Angela, Hodgins, Patience, Zach, Cam, Russ, Parker, and Max where all crowded in Brennan's room doing the best to have a "baby shower" for their twins.

He had left to get some last minute things, mostly food that wasn't from the hospital. The hospital didn't know anything about their "baby shower" and Booth had a feeling that if they did find out, they would be none to happy about it, so they were all doing their best to keep their party hidden.

Booth knocked once on the door, immediately silencing the laughs that he heard inside the room. Then, after a few minutes of silence he was let in by a nervous looking Zach. They didn't really know what they were going to do if any of the hospital staff decided to come in on them, so the group were each taking turns answering the door whenever someone knocked, and obviously it was Zach's turn to answer.

Booth laughed at Zach's worried expression and pushed past him into the room. "Jeez Zach, don't look so scared, it's just me." Zach nodded and closed the door after glancing out into the hall way to make sure no one else was coming.

Temperance was out of her hospital bed and sitting down on one of the chairs they had "borrowed" from the other rooms in the hospital. Cam and Angela were busy setting up decorations, Max and Russ were playing cards with Hodgins, and Parker, Zach and Patience where sitting in the corner eating,(well, Zach and Parker were eating, Patience was playing with her food).

Booth put the bag of food on the table where the rest of the food was and made his way over to Brennan, he planted a kiss on her cheek and sat down on the arm of her chair.

"Could you guys quieten it down a little, I can hear you from the hall." Booth informed the group half heartily, sure he didn't really want to get caught having a party in a hospital, but if they did get caught, it would be the price to pay for the best baby shower possible for his wife and children, and if that's all he had to worry about, then life was good.

But that wasn't really the only thing he had to worry about, he was still scared to death that Sully would come back and take away his little family. After already attempting to kill Temperance and their babies he really wasn't sure what the mad man had planned next.

The FBI were doing their best to find him, and Booth had full confidence in his fellow agents especially sense most of the agents on the case had known Sully and were determined to catch their friend gone bad.

Booth sighed, it was all he could do to get up in the morning sometimes, he was worrying to much, (or maybe just enough), and he knew it. But he couldn't really let go of the guilt he had for letting Sully get away with shooting his pregnant wife twice, of course it had been an accident on his part, but that wasn't really a good enough explanation for him.

He was, in his oppinion, perfectly capable of catching the crazy ex-FBI agent and was terrified that if given the chance to arrest Sully again, he'd fail. . . again.

Booth was shaken from his thoughts when Angela squealed loudly, he hadn't really been listening to what Cam, Brennan, and Angela were talking about and was slightly surprised to hear the loud sound come from the artist.

Temperance was smiling while Angela and Cam where looking surprised and slightly giddy themselves. "I can't believe you, of all people, are going to name your daughter something like that, but, even if I can't believe it, I still love the name!" Angela said happily, apparently Booth had missed something big.

"What exactly are we nameing out daughter now, Bones?" Brennan looked at Booth happily. "I wanted to name her Summer."

Booth raised an eyebrow curiously. "Isn't that. . a bit. . .I don't know. . .hippyish?" Temperance glared at him and shook her head no.

"Booth, I like that name, and I want to name my daughter Summer. For two reasons actually, one being that I like the name, and two being that the nurse that's been with me through all of my hospital stay is named Summer and she has taken very good care of me and I want my daughter to be named after her."

Booth sighed. "That's fine with me, as long as I get to pick the middle name." Summer really wasn't that bad of a name, but he was going to get to pick the middle name no matter what his wife said. "Sounds good to me." Temperance replied, a smile quickly forming on her face.

"But we can't change the name again, ok? Summer is finale, so you better make sure you like it." Booth said knowing full well that Brennan could change her mind in a heart beat.

"I'm set on Summer, no more changes." Temperance layed a hand on her swollen stomach. "I promise." Booth smiled, it seemed that the promise was more to their unborn daughter then it was to him, and he didn't really mind that at all, after all, it was her name they were talking about.

Parker stood from where he had been playing with Patience and made his way over to his father. "Is it time to open the presents yet, Dad? I want to give Bones my present first."

Booth nodded yes and smiled as his son grabbed a large plastic bag with a bear on it off of the table that was loaded with baby gifts. He handed over the gift to Brennan and stood back to watch her open it. Max, Russ, Hodgins, Patience, and Zach turned their attention to the soon to be mother and watched her open the gift happily.

Temperance smiled widely when she pulled out a pink stuffed pig with bowes on both ears, she simled bigger when she pulled out a blue pig with a bow around it's neck. She hugged Parker happily and thanked him for the babies' gifts.

Angela jumped up happily. "Me next!" She went and got her gift off of the table and handed it to Brennan happily. Temperance read the card and pulled out the gifts, there was a yellow poka dotted baby dress that Angela had obviously picked out, a small pair of baby overalls that Angela had picked out as well, a stuffed grey alien that Hodgins had most definitely picked out, and a fluffy stuffed dog that Angela said Patience had picked out.

Brennan hugged Angela, Hodgins, and Patience and thanked them for their gifts. Another bag was put in front of Temperance, this one from Russ.

She opened it and found a small football jersey, and a miniature ballerina outfit with a pair of slippers to go with it. Cam's gift was a set of small baby hair-bows, two baby bottles, and a large pack of diapers. Max's gift were two bibs that said "I love my grandpa" on it, a stroller with two seats in it, and two stuffed bears.

And last but not least, Zach's gift was a book about lambs, a book on horses, a book on the skeletal system, and two pacifiers that had skeletons on them, (They were originally for Halloween, but Zach figured the babies having a mother who worked with bones everyday, the skeletons were appropriate for anytime).

--

An hour later the party was over, (mostly because they had gotten to loud and the doctor had told them that they had to leave as soon as the mess was cleaned up).

Angela and Booth stayed to help clean up, Hodgins had taken a very cranky Patience back home, Cam and Zach had left to analyse a set of remains that had been found earlier that morning, Russ and Max had left only because the doctor was a man that Max had fought with a long time ago and he and Russ both found it best if they were to leave on the doctor's orders, and Parker had been picked up by Rebecca no less then five minutes before.

Angela and Booth finished cleaning up quickly and Angela left after wishing her best friend a good nights sleep and thanking both of them for inviting her and her family.

Booth and Brennan were left alone, and it was around eleven thirty when Booth finally decided he should let his wife get some sleep, but on his way out he couldn't help but tell her his idea for their daughter's middle name.

"Love." He said standing at the door, jacket in hand, ready to leave.

Temperance looked at him confused. "Love what?"

"That's going to be our daughter's middle name. . .Love."

Brennan smiled a small smile and cocked her head to the side. "You know, that's really not anywhere near what I was expecting you to pick. A name like that an know one will ever forget her name. . .but, oddly, I really think it's. . .pretty. What exactly made you think of such an odd name?"

Booth smiled before opening the door. "Love." He replyed, and with that, he was gone.

Temperance looked at the spot her husband had just occupied, only slightly getting the meaning of his last word to her before he'd left. She smiled widely and laid her head back on her pillow, putting a hand on her abdomen as she settled down into her hospital bed.

"Goodnight my baby boy and goodnight Summer Love." She smiled. "Summer Love." she said it aloud again.

They had picked the perfect name for their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bones!" Booth came jogging into her hospital room, "I have the perfect name for our son," Booth said.

"What? Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stand there?" Brennan asked.

"Okay, it's the name of my grandfather: Tyler!" Booth said

.

"What about his middle name?" Brennan asked.

"I was thinking you could pick a name that you like for his middle name," Booth said with a smile.

Temperance thought for a moment

.

"Well there is one person who stands out to me... my grandfather; the one that pulled me out of the foster sytem. William," Temperance said.

"So it's William Tyler, or Tyler William?" Booth asked.

"I like Tyler William," Brennan replied.

"Great! Summer Love and Tyler William!" Booth exclaimed. He was excited to finally be able to address his babies as Tyler and Summer - rather than baby girl and boy - and that they were about to enter the world.

* * *

Finally they released Brennan from the hospital, although she was under orders to stay in bed. Angela, Hodgins and Patience were over visiting them for the first time since the baby shower. This was the first time Brennan had been to their new house. Booth had managed to get them completely moved in.

"Oh such adorable names!" Angela squealed when Brennan told her the names of her future children.

"We named Patience right when Angela went into labor. We thought it was fitting since we had to be patient for so long before she was born. Then when she was born she gave us so much joy; hence the name Patience Joy Hodgins," Hodgins said passng Patience to Angela.

Just then, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth, this is Cullen. I'm calling because a couple of agents saw Sullivian near where you and Dr Brennan live. Apparently someone told him she was out of the hospital," Cullen said.

"Okay Bye," Booth said, an anxious look upon his face as he shut his cell phone.

"What's wrong Booth?" Temperance asked.

"Oh nothing... other than your crazy ex-boyfriend who has been spotted near the house," Booth said.

At that moment came the sound of a window breaking came from the other room.

"Hodgins, come with me. Angela stay with Temperance. If anyone comes in here, I have a gun on the top shelf in my closet. Get it... there's a box of bullets beside it," Booth said getting his gun and handing Hodgins a baseball bat.

"Hello Agent Cullen, this is Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian. We think Sully just broke into Dr Brennan and Agent Booth's house."

"Okay, stay calm Mrs Montenegro, I'll have agents over there right away," Cullen responded before hanging up.

Booth and Hodgins moved to the room down the hall where the window had been broken.

"Booth, look," Hodgins said pointing at the blood that had on the broken pieces of glass.

* * *

"Your husband was wrong; there are no bullets, so this gun is no use unless I beat the person with it," Angela said.

Temperance nodded to show that she was paying attention to Angela. Patience was asleep in the cradle that was going to be Summer's and Brennan was unable to take her eyes off of the baby.

"I know where you are!" Sully's voice came.

Sully walked into the room where Brennan and Angela were. He was covered in blood and holding a knife.

"If I can't be with you, no one can," Sully said malevolently. Patience suddenly woke up from her nap.

"Hello baby. You're cute... too bad." Sully went towards the baby, Angela lunged at Sully and went to hit him with the hilt of the gun.

Sully was too fast. He turned around and hit Angela in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Hodgins and Booth heard Angela scream as she was hit and ran back into the nursery.

Hodgins saw that Sully had knocked Angela out and that he was going toward his baby. Hodgins took the gun from Booth and shot Sully in the back of the head.

The FBI agents ran in the room and saw Sully dead and Angela unmoving on the floor.

"Temperance, are you all right?" Booth demanded, running towards Brennan.

"I'm fine... that's the most helpless I have felt in years. It's like I was frozen," Temperance said; a tear rolling down her face.

"It's okay Temperance, it's not going to happen again," Booth reassured, hugging Brennan.

Booth released his wife and turned to Hodgins.

"You know, I'm really glad you shot him, but next time you grab my gun like that, I'll shoot _you._ Understand?"

Hodgins dropped the gun to the floor; still shocked by what he had done. He nodded his head slowly and dropped down next to Angela.

--

A little while later, Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Patience and Max were all back in the hospital.

Angela had been admitted because of her serious head injury and Temperance had gone into labor as a result of the extreme shock.

She was only halfway through her ninth month and she and Booth were worried to death that there would be complications because of their children's prematurity.

But, as Booth stood in the hospital room holding Brennan's hand and stroking her forehead lovingly waiting for the birth of their twins, he felt happy, and couldn't wait to hold his two newborns.

At exactly twelve o'clock at night Saturday, August sixteenth two thousand and eight, Tyler William Brennan Booth was born into the world.

At exactly twelve fifteen o'clock at night Saturday, August sixteenth, two thousand and eight, Summer Love Brennan Booth was born into the world.

And Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan Booth were made two happy parents of two happy and healthy babies.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is just to see what Parker thought and to update on how everyone feels._**

Parker was happy to go to school and say that he was an older brother to a set of twins, and as for Brennan and Booth, they were happy that they could take there new children home to a safe home.

Angela had come over to help Brennan get settled in and was comfortable. Booth was nervious about leaving to go to work, because he was afraid that something was going to happen and Brennan would need his help, but finally Brennan got him to leave and then she went into the room were Parker stood next to his brother and sister looking down at them.

"What do you think, Parker?" Parker turned and smiled. "When will they be able to play?" Temperance giggled and replied "not for a while, but when they can I will let you know." Parker turned his attention back to the baby's when Summer began to cry. "Why is she crying?" Parker asked. "Well I think that she is ready to be feed so why don't you go watch some TV." Parker nodded and ran out of the room.

They day went on with many diaper changings and burping. Everything was going fine and Brennan was expecting the worse but hopping for the best.

When Booth arrived home he was happy to see that everything was going okay. For the next few months Brennan and the baby's took trips to the doctor to make sure that everything was okay.


	13. Epilouge

**_This, my dear friends, is the end of out beloved story, Surprises. If you have read all of this story, we would like to take the time to thank you for your lovely reviews and awesome ability to cope with our inability to post chapter regularly! So without further ado, the last chapter. . . ._**

Seeley Booth woke to a loud buzz as his alarm clock went tumbling off of the nightstand beside his large king size bed. It was a Saturday morning and he had-out of habit-set the alarm clock for six o'clock. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to retrieve the fallen clock, deciding that if he just ignored it, the buzzing would never stop.

He put the clock back on the nightstand and pressed the off button vilently, there was not way he was getting back to sleep now.

Seeley turned towards his wife, who was slowly waking. Temperance sat up and leaned over her husband to glance at the clock, she groaned and glared at Seeley, who gave a groggy grin in return.

"Seeley! It's six o'clock in the morning! Why am I up!?"

"I set the alarm clock on accident last night, didn't think about it." Her husband replied while stifling a large yawn."Summer and Tyler should be up any minute now and Christine is probably already raiding the kitchen."

"It's six in the morning on a Saturday, Seeley! Why on earth would they be up?" Temperance said as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, Temp always gets up this early. . .every morning, even on weekends. I found this out last weekend when I got up to use the bathroom and almost pissed my pants on the way there. Temp was in the kitchen eating cereal and reading the paper. You know, for a ten year old she's surprisingly organized, it's like she keeps a schedule or something."

Seeley got up from the bed and yawned, stretching his back and wincing as it mad a loud cracking noise. Temperance pouted and stood from the bed as well, holding her abdomen tightly. She was over nine months pregnant with their fourth child,(Seeley's fifth), and she was about to bust any second.

Seeley, seeing her struggling to stand up right with her huge stomach, came to her rescue and helped her balance herself out.

"You know, Bones. . ." He said, giving her a playful smirk,(he rarely used her nickname anymore, now that they were well into marriage, and anytime he _did _use it, she could count on being picked on about something). ". . .we could just, you know, squeeze you really hard, then maybe the baby would come out."

Temperance glared at him and purposefully trotted on his toe on the way out of their bedroom. She wanted this baby out of her as much as he did, probably even more, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. And sarcasm wasn't making the baby work it's way out any quicker, all it did was succeed in making her angry and putting her "dear" husband in a down sort of mood, just because _she _was angry.

Seeley smiled at Temperance's retreating form and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He smiled as he entered the large kitchen, Temp was sitting at the kitchen table eating a strawberry pop tart and flipping through yesterday's paper. She had already showered and changed, and had her light brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail.

Temperance made her way into the kitchen behind her husband,(she had been considerably slower than him coming down the stairs and had refused help going down them), easing her way into the chair across from her daughter and placing her hand over her abdomen.

"What made you guys get up so early?" Temp asked, not taking her brilliant, bright, brown eyes from the paper, or from her pop tart.

Seeley yawned for the second time that morning and flopped himself down in the chair beside Temp's.

"We just decided we wanted breakfast a little earlier than usual, that's all."

"Don't talk about breakfast! It's making me hungry!" Temperance whined at her husband, she was _not_ a morning person anymore.

Seeley sighed and stood, he made his way to the fridge and started pulling things out to make breakfast with. He rarely made breakfast on Saturdays, but always made sure to have enough breakfast foods for when he would make it on Sundays. It had been a tradition for a long while around the Brennan-Booth household, Seeley would get up and make breakfast every Sunday morning before he and the kids went to church,(Temperance had been a few times but stayed home most of the time).

After Seeley had managed to make four eggs,(Temp was full from her poptart and didn't want anything else to eat), a large pile of baccon, bake some biscutes, and retrieve butter, jam, and orange juice from the refrigorator, Summer and Tyler finally showed their faces in the kitchen.

Tyler came first, the smell of bacon had woken him. His long, dark, auburn, hair falling messily into his bright, gray, eyes. He made his way to the table and sat in the seat that Seeley had vacated earlier, he, like his mother, was not a morning person.

Tyler lay his head in his hands and only looked up when his sister came into the kitchen, brushing her long, light, auburn hair. Summer squinted her big, light, blue eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Are my eyes deseaving me, Dad, or are you actually making breakfast on a Saturday? No, scratch that, are you actually _up _before noon on a Saturday?" She said sarcastically.

Seeley smirked at his daughter and shook his head no. "No, Summer, I'm actually making breakfast, and I'm really awake, and if you don't stop making fun of me you won't get any of my breakfast." Seeley replied playfully.

He and his daughter were the only two in the house who knew how to properly use sarcasm. Tyler had his days when he could show his witty side, but Temperance and Temp were hopeless when it came to sarcasm, they were just to literal.

Summer sat down at the kitchen table, across from her twin brother and stared at his head until he looked up, feeling her gaze boring into his head.

"Summer, what do you want?!" Tyler said shortly.

Summer shrugged and grabbed a piece of bacon from the tray that Seeley was currently putting on the table. "I was just checking to see if you were alive, is all."

Tyler glared at her but kept his head up so he could eat, Summer smirked as her brother and her mother loaded their plates with food and began eating rapidly. She waited until her father had seated, then began putting small amounts of food onto her plate.

When everyone had began eating, and Temperance and Tyler had started on their second helpings, there was a knock on the door and Parker came into the kitchen without waiting for anyone to let him in.

Parker Booth was eighteen now, and had a tendency to show up at his father's house unexpectedly.

"Hay, Dad, Temperance, Summer, Tyler, and Temp!" Parker greated as he sat down at the large kitchen table and began eating as well.

"Hello, Son." Seeley said as he smiled at his eldest son. "Where's your mother?"

Parker shrugged, his mouth full of bacon. "She said she had to work today, big surprise there. I don't know why she has to work so much. Drew and David were the only ones at home and I wasn't about to spend my entire Saturday lounging around the house with my dear ole step dad and lovely step brother. I love em and all that, but they're about as boring as a card board box sometimes, you know?" He said after he had swallowed his bacon.

"And we're anymore exciting?" Seeley asked in return.

Parker nodded. "You guys have more kayos, I like that. I was actually just telling Mom the other day. . ." Parker stopped short as Temperance grabbed her stomach.

"What is it, Temperance?" Seeley said as put down his fork and stood up from the table.

"I. . .I. . .I think my water just broke."

Seeley's eyes widened and he helped her up from the chair and quickly made his way for the living room and grabbed his keys and cell phone from the coffee table.

"Parker, do me a favor and drive the kids to the hospital when they've all changed, and bring me a change of clothes, she's going into labor!" Seeley said panicky as he headed out of the front door, looking more nervous then his wife.

Summer stared around at the people around the table and cracked a small smile. "Well that was certainly a dramatic twist to what looked to be a normal Saturday morning."

--

When Summer and Tyler had gotten ready and Parker had gotten his father a change of clothes, the four headed out the door and into Parker's car. Tyler quickly called shot gun and they headed to the hospital, after Parker had called his father and made sure that they were going to the right hospital.

Seeley met the four in the waiting room at the hospital and quickly informed them of the situation. "She's went into labor, of course. And they say it'll only be a matter of time before the baby is born!"

Seeley didn't stick around long with his children only long enough to call and inform Angela, Hodgins, Russ, and Max of the situation, and quickly made it back into the hospital room with Temperance. He stroked her hair and let her squeeze his hand every time she had a contraction, (he was quickly loosing feeling in his fingers).

He smiled as he thought back to the first time that they'd been through this, it seemed like only yesterday, not thirteen years ago. He remembered the first time he'd been through it, it was definitely hard to believe that that had been _eighteen _years ago.

He winced with his wife as yet another contraction came and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. When Temp had been born Temperance had went into labor quickly and Temp had not taken her time getting out of her mother. This seemed like it would be the exact opposite.

--

twelve hours later Max, Seeley, Hodgins, Russ, Angela, Temperance, Parker, Patience, Oliver, Bell, Xavier, Celina, Summer, Tyler, and Temp, were all standing in one room and admiring the new adition to the Brennan-Booth family.

Patience, Oliver, Bell, Xavier, and Celina were Angela and Jack Hodgin's children and were extremely intrigued by the new born baby.

Temperance was lying in her hospital bed holding her second son and cradling him as she smiled broadly. Seeley sat beside her on her bed, stroking his son's thick, dark brown hair.

They were trying to decide what to name their new addition and both were taking all the help they could get from the people in the room. Both wanted to name their new son something that meant something.

Summer Love was named after a nurse that had helped Temperance through her pregnancie and Love had been because of the fact that Temperance and Seeley definantly had love for each other and were sure that they were going to love their daughter.

Tyler William was named after both Temperance and Seeley's grandfathers.

Temperance, "Temp", Christine was named after her mother and her grandmother on her mother's side.

And their new little baby was yet to have a name.

"I know!" Angela spoke up suddenly. "You can name him, Tiger Seeley!"

Seeley wrinkled his nose and gave Angela a disgusted look.

"Sorry, Angela, I'm not naming my son Tiger, even if it is after a famous golfer."

Angela sighed and went back to thinking as the rest of the group through out different name suggestions.

"You can name him Oliver James!" Oliver said.

"What about Daniel Jayson?" Summer suggested.

"Personally I'm feeling Greggory Samuel." Tyler put in.

"I like Fredrick Adam." Patience recommended.

"I think Ronald Wesley sounds nice." Temp commented.

"John Carter sounds fitting." Russ spoke up.

"I like. . ." Xavier started but was cut short by Temperance who let out a gasp.

"I've got it!" She said, making the entire room turn towards her. "We'll name him, Sean Seeley! Sean is his father's father's name and Seeley is-of course-his father's name!"

Seeley smiled. "I like it, Sean Seeley. It's settled, his name is Sean Seeley Brennan-Booth!"

Everyone in the room smiled at the small child and at his parents, Temperance kissed her son on the head and sighed happily.

She was amazed that thirteen years ago she had been sitting in this same hospital cuddling her first born twins, where had the time gone? She was even more amazed that fourteen years ago she had been a full time forensic anthropologist,(now she just worked occasionally, Zach did most of the work), and had had an FBI partner that would later become her husband and father of her children.

She sighed again and kissed Seeley on the lips as she handed him their son, she would never have believed she would've been this happy with such a big family or with "Booth". Things had turned out ok for her and her partner. . .no, they had turned out more than ok, she couldn't remember ever being happier.

She had a perfect happily ever after. . .although that wasn't logical at all.


End file.
